Handfasting
Handfasting is a magical wedding ritual that can be performed by good magical beings, best done if presided over by a High Priestess at sunrise or sunset. History In late 2000, the sisters decided to try and perform this ritual with Grams as their Priestess because there was a solar eclipse; a time when both the Sun and the Moon are present. However, Cole informed The Triad about the wedding, and they in turn informed the Elders. The Elders then interrupted the ceremony by orbing Leo away."Magic Hour" In early 2001, the ceremony was successfully performed by Penny Halliwell at the manor after the rest of the day was nearly ruined by an astral version of Prue."Just Harried" HandfastingRituial.jpg|Grams and Leo await to Perform this Ritual Handfasting.jpg|A Handfasting Ritual ruined Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Handfasting :'H'andfasting is the eternal joining :of two people in 'L'ove. :'I't is a sacred ceremony of commitment :presided over by a 'H'igh 'P'riestess. :'B'est performed at a time :of sunrise or sunset when both :the 'S'un and the 'M'oon are present :in the joining of the two 'L'overs. HANDFASTINGBOS1.jpg|Grams opens Book to Handfasting Alyssa_Milano_BoS.jpg|Promo with Alyssa Milano and the Book of Shadows open on the Handfasting entry The Ceremony :The High Priestess says: ::We are gathered here today, '' ::''to unite two souls as one. ::Do you (name) and (name) ::join us here of your own free will ::to acknowledge the eternal bond '' ::''shared by both of you. :The man and woman say I do. :The man and woman turn to each other, join hands and recite their vows. :The High Priestess then continues: ::Here before witnesses (name) and (name) ::have sworn their vows to each other. ::With this cord I bind them to those vows. :The man and woman then chant: ::Heart to thee, ::Body to thee, ::Always and forever, ::So mote it be. :The Priestess as well as attending family and friends say "so mote it be" and the couple embraces with a kiss. Piper and Leo's vows ;Leo : :Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. :I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, :my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours. ;Piper :Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good :to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. :But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed :to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will. Notes and Trivia * Piper is the only sister to be married using this ceremony. * In Bride and Gloom, Dantalian performs a similar ritual called Dark Binding between Prue and Zile in an attempt to demonize the Charmed Ones and the Book of Shadows. The ceremony worked, but after Phoebe and Piper got Prue a "divorce" by vanquishing Zile, it was undone. References Category:Charmed terms Category:Ceremonies Category:Book of Shadows entries